


The Key

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission with time to spare, a beach, and Nikola to tease – Helen is relaxed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo March Mini-Challenge. Prompt: tickling & obedience.

“You minx!”

Helen laughed heartily as she ran down the sandy path.

“Give me the key, right now!”

Nikola followed her in hot pursuit, edged on by her laughter. He enjoyed her relaxed attitude immensely, but that did not mean that he would tolerate suffering for it.

“I’ve been looking forward to this the whole day! Stop right now!”

They had reached the beach and a quick glance over her shoulder told Helen that Nikola had no qualms whatsoever to use his superior speed to make up for her head start. Their ways had crossed in the corridor and she had begun running right behind the corner, knowing he was on his way to the wine cellar. She had heard his indignant cry even halfway down to the beach.

Glancing back to check on her pursuer had cost her valuable seconds and the growl she heard next seemed to come from right behind her. Giggles bubbled out of her throat as she dashed through the shadow under the palms that grew at the edge of the beach, her feet sinking deep into the velvet sand. The sound turned into a squeal as a pair of arms suddenly closed around her waist from behind, making her stumble and fall with Nikola’s lean body heavy on top of her, pushing her into the white sand.

“Got you!” His voice was a triumphant growl. “Now give it to me.”

Helen shook her head mutely, giddy anticipation coursing through her as she lay under him, chest heaving from the recent exertion and unexpected tumble. A surprised yelp escaped her mouth as the man above her suddenly made quick work of turning her around.

“Where. Is. It.”

His gaze was dark, threatening, but Helen could not help but smile happily at the sight of him, kneeling above her with his knees around her hips, all fair skin and lean muscled limbs, and his chest – ohh, his chest... He growled.

“Helen!”

Noticing that she was staring dreamily at him Nikola realized that she did not plan on giving in any time soon. Her eyes sparkled with mischief when he caught her hands, pinning them above her head before leaning down until they were facing each other nose to nose and he could feel her breath on his lips.

“You think this is funny?” His voice was low, a velvet drawl that made her skin crawl. “I will show you funny!”

And with that he began tickling her, using every tiny bit of knowledge he had about her body – which, nowadays, was quite a bit, he thought smugly – to torture her mercilessly. While his weight and vampiric strength pinned her down effortlessly, his left hand holding on to her wrists, he watched as she struggled in vain, trying to break free, trying to avoid his fingers as they tickled her relentlessly, watching in dark amusement as she squirmed and screamed and laughed. Only when he finally heard her gasp a desperate “Mercy!” did he stop his assault, allowing her to calm down and catch her breath.

“The key?”

He was careful not to let her see his amusement, his voice low, deceptively calm. Helen knew of the danger lurking behind that facade. She did not seem to care, did not answer, _grinned_! Had he not just made clear that obedience was the only acceptable option to escape his wrath? Obviously, she had not understood – further demonstration seemed to be necessary. He smiled.

Before she could fathom the meaning of the change in his expression his fingers had already found their target once more, and it took only seconds before he had her squealing again. Breathless laughter paired with little gasps of “no” and “stop” and sometimes even a “please” filled the air, mostly laughter, though, but Nikola ignored it all. Or more precisely, enjoyed _it_ and ignored _her_ , enjoyed the happiness of her laughter, enjoyed the slightly hysterical edge to it, enjoyed her squirming, wriggling body underneath his own... and ignored her pleas.

Instead he let some of his vampiric traits out to play. Dark black eyes bore into her as he let his growling voice take over, knowing it would penetrate through her laughter, would give him an edge in the current ‘negotiations’. Would make her shiver – or not, given that she was currently still in fits of laughter. Nikola swallowed a grin.

“We have been running around all day trying to find your _trustworthy_ freelancer”, he pointed out calmly, “and you know very well that I’ve wanted to relax with a refreshing glass of delicious and _cool_ wine since before we even left.”

His fingers found a particularly ticklish spot under her ribcage and he listened to her squeal. He would have to finish this soon otherwise she would be too hoarse to scream his name tonight – which simply would not do. He switched to another spot on her stomach and allowed her to qualm down somewhat until only giggles shook her frame slightly.

“It is pure skulduggery to hide the key to the wine cellar now!”

He stopped tickling her altogether to lean down and lick up one of the many tears that had run down her cheek, his eyes once more as blue as those that now watched him intently. His tongue trailed down her other cheek until it met the corner of her mouth, lifted in a smile.

“Do you yield?” he murmured against her lips, catching them in a deep kiss when she nodded, demanding entrance and total surrender.

Helen moaned and Nikola smirked, breaking the kiss.

“Where is it then?”

An answering smirk transformed Helen’s lips at his question. It seemed he still had not managed to convince his little minx of the virtue of obedience.

“Find it.”

Nikola looked down at the dark brown bikini and the cream-coloured sarong she had wrapped around her waist, then up again to meet his lover’s saucy smile. No, definitely not convinced. Thank god!

 

 **|** | **The End** | **|**


End file.
